University Life
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: The trails and tribulations of University Life. Follow Gabriella though life at Uni love, laughter and lectures.
1. Chapter 1

**University Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

**My heart was pounding in my chest. My palms sweating. Stanford University my dream and I had made but, I was nervous as hell. I was here on my own, no one from my high school not that I was socialise with anyway. My mum had long gone (had to get back to work) I'm going to be spending a lot of time here and not many 5 hour car journeys home. I was trailing to my flat, lunging my 2 suitcases with the 2 plastic boxes and 2 cardboard boxes placed preciously on top. I was anticipating my new flat mates. People I didn't know that I'd have to live with for the next year or maybe longer. I was just rummaging for my bag for my keys when the flat door opened.**

"**You must be Gabriella I'm Troy," says Troy**

**I looked up from my rummaging to see a brown haired blue eyed boy stood in front of me and narrowed my eyes curiously.**

"**Not a stalker or anything there's a list in the kitchen of who is in the flat and everyone else is already here so I just presumed," says Troy taking a the 4 boxes.**

"**Which room is left?" asks Gabriella**

"**The one next to mine," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods as Troy nudges the door open with his elbow and puts her stuff down on her bed.**

"**Thank you," says Gabriella**

"**No problem need any help with anything?" asks Troy**

"**Where's the nearest supermarket?" asks Gabriella**

"**5 minutes walk," says Troy "It's small but has the necessities," he adds**

"**Do you think you could help me?" asks Gabriella**

"**Sure. Don't you want to unpack first so you have a place to put your food?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods. "Good idea," she says taking a lid of a box and getting out a black zip DVD case and grabbing 2 more and putting them on a counter.**

"**Um Troy the TV is the plastic box could you um…," trails off Gabriella**

"**Get it out, set it up?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods. "Please,"**

"**No problem," smiles Troy**

**They work in silence for a few weeks minutes Gabriella unpacking books, her laptops, and clothes. Troy setting the TV up.**

"**You know you don't have to do scared of me. Anything you need just ask," says Troy**

"**I get nervous around new people, new places I've moved a lot and been bullied," says Gabriella**

"**You seem ok with me just watch out for Sharpay she seems a little over the top and pink very pink," cringes troy**

**Gabriella laughs and disappears into the bathroom with a bag of toiletries.**

"**Now let's go and get your groceries and you can meet everyone I'll fill you in on the way," says Troy**

**Gabriella grabs her purse and student card and follows Troy.**

"**Don't forget to lock your door," says Troy**

"**On the walk to Target.**

"**So there's me from Michigan. Taylor is from Ohio. Angela Rea from Washington. Sharpay and Ryan from New York there twins," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and grabs a basket**

"**Are we going to need more then one basket?" asks Troy**

"**Probably," smiles Gabriella**

**Troy grabs one as well.**

"**So you have a list?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**What do you need?" asks Troy**

"**Pizza, ready meals, pasta, cereal, milk, diet coke, chocolate milkshake powder, squirty cream, mini marsh mallows, crisps- ready salted and cheese and onion. Sausage rolls, pies, bread, cold cut meat, ice cream Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie, some pasta sauce, chicken, peas, sweet corn and some grapes and oranges oh and some juice," says Gabriella**

"**Right made a list on my phone what ready meals?" asks Troy**

"**Lasagne, chicken korma oh and some garlic bread," says Gabriella "Oh and pancake," says Gabriella**

**Half an hour when Gabriella and Troy get back to the flat arms laden with carrier bags they collapse on Gabriella's bed for a brief moment before putting it all away in Gabriella's fridge and cupboard.**

"**Fancy driving into town with me I need cutlery and crockery and pans and that," says Gabriella**

"**Your folks didn't get you any?" asks Troy**

"**There's only me and mum since dad died she's become a workaholic," says Gabriella "She practically dumped me here and left," she adds**

"**Sorry," says Troy**

"**It's ok. So you fancy it?" asks Gabriella**

"**Um," says Troy**

"**You have plans?" asks Gabriella  
>"I was going to play x box with Ryan" says Troy<strong>

"**It's ok I can go on my own," says Gabriella**

"**If you buy me lunch I'll come," says Troy**

"**Deal," laughs Gabriella**

"**Ryan come?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella goes silent.**

"**Best way to meet new people is one at a time," says Troy**

**Gabriella stays silent.**

"**No it's mine just the two of us," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods "I'm sorry I'm just really not good with people," says Gabriella**

"**Ryan is really nice lad. I think he might be gay or maybe camp but I don't want to ask and offend him," says Troy**

"**Come on," laughs Gabriella**

**And with that they go off to town.**

**Review Please**

**Merry Christmas**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**University Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

**A few weeks later.**

**Knock, knock.**

"**No answer strange," thinks Troy**

**He tries the door handle and opens the door to see Gabriella wearing 3 pair's bed socks, warm pj pants, and a hoodie and wrapped in a blanket surrounded by snotty tissues and dirty cups of camomile tea typing furiously on her laptop.**

"**Brie fancy a break?" asks Troy**

"**Busy," croaks Gabriella**

"**Brie you sound awful," says Troy**

"**Thanks," croaks Gabriella**

**Troy goes over and places a hand on her forehead.**

"**You're burning up," says Troy**

"**I'm freezing," says Gabriella**

"**Take a break have a nap I'll wash your cups, make some tea and heat up some soup," says Troy**

"**Troy this is due in tomorrow," says Gabriella**

"**When tomorrow?" asks Troy**

"**1pm," says Gabriella still typing**

"**Its 12pm now you have a day and an hour you can have a 2 hour nap and still get in finished before class tomorrow," says Troy**

**Gabriella keeps typing until Troy picks her up and places her on her bed.**

"**I am taking your laptop and you're having a nap," says Troy  
>"Stay with me," whispers Gabriella<strong>

**Troy saves the document and locks the laptop leaving it on the desk before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and sits next to her placing the water on the bedside table.**

"**Need a cuddle?" asks Troy**

"**You'll get sick," says Gabriella**

"**I'll be fine it's just a cold," says Troy**

"**No but you're a man you'll get man flu and claim your dying," laughs Gabriella**

"**Are you insulting my manliness?" asks Troy**

"**No the male population in general," laughs Gabriella**

"**Oh really," smirks Troy**

**Gabriela shakes her head knowing what is going to happen.**

**Troy smirks and starts to tickling her and she starts shrieking with laughter.**

"**S s ss ss ss s Stop," shrieks Gabriella with laughter**

"**What do you say?" asks Troy not giving up**

**Before Gabriella can answer a coughing fit racks her body and Troy sits her up.**

"**You ok?" asks Troy passing her the water bottle.**

**Gabriella nods and sips the water.**

"**Can I finish my essay and then go to bed early?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy shakes his head.**

"**Why," whines Gabriella pouting**

"**Brie your shattered," says Troy**

"**Nap and then essay," says Troy**

**Gabriella pouts but snuggles into Troy's side and falls asleep.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**University Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**The trails and tribulations of University Life. Follow Gabriella though life at Uni love, laughter and lectures.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Gabriella," calls Troy outside her door**

**He's been knocking for the past 10 minutes.**

**But she won't let him in.**

**Why?**

**She has feelings. Feelings for him that she woke up with, not sure where they came from but pretty sure she wanted them to go away. He was her best friend for goodness sake you can't have feelings for your best friend. Or can you?**

"**Gabriella," calls Troy again**

**She gets up and goes into her bathroom turning the shower on in order to get him to go away.**

"**Dude," she hears Ryan say "She's obviously out or asleep," he says**

"**She in and she's not asleep cuz she just turned the shower on. I've been out here for 10 minutes," says Troy**

"**Then maybe she's avoiding you," says Ryan**

"**What why?" asks Troy**

"**I don't know girl's are mystical beings to guys but on the earth to taut us and please us and loves us and do the domestic things. They are hard things to figure out. But I do know she is avoiding you," says Ryan**

**Troy groans and sits on the floor.**

"**Don't sit there or she'll never come out," says Ryan**

**Troy gets up and goes back into his room, leaving the door open but himself out of sight.**

**After half an hour Gabriella emerges with damp hair and clothed in grey, purple t-shirt dress that reaches mid thigh. She has a small black bag and she locks her door. And turns to leave the flat.**

"**Gabriella," says Troy coming out his room**

**She blanks him and continues to the front door.**

"**Gabriella what have I done," says Troy**

"**Nothing. I just have plans," calls Gabriella over her shoulder**

"**Why couldn't you pop your head out your door and tell me that," says Troy**

**Gabriella walks out the flat without a word.**

"Something's going on with that girl," thinks Troy **slipping his feet into his trainers with the intention of going after Gabriella to find out what is wrong.**

**He slips out the flat and gets stopped by Ryan.**

"**Dude just leave her besides she's gone in her car. She's obviously going to town," says Ryan**

**Troy goes back into the flat and goes to his room, slamming the door.**

"**What's eaten him?" asks Taylor**

"**Gabriella's avoiding him," says Ryan**

"**Oh did they have a lover's spat," laughs Taylor**

"**GABRIELLA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND," shouts Troy before closing his door again**

"**YEAH BUT YOU WANT HER TO BE," hollers Taylor**

**There's silence.**

"**Hit on something you want to enlarge of have we?" asks Ryan**

**There's silence.**

"**Yes we have," whispers Taylor**

**Half an hour later Gabriella comes back a bag full of rom-coms in one hand and a bag full of Ben and jerry's chocolate fudge brownie cartons. She goes to her room without a word.**

**Ryan goes to Troy's room surprised to find the door ajar.**

"**Dude she's back," he calls into the room**

**Gabriella can hear a crash as Troy overturns a chair just to get out of his room before face palming into her locked door.**

"**Ugh," says Troy  
>"It's locked," says Ryan<strong>

"**No duh," says Troy rubbing his nose**

"**Your just going to have wait it out whatever you've done she'll eventually forgive you," says Ryan**

**On the other side of the door Gabriella feels guilty for shutting Troy out but she needs a girl to talk to see needs to think clearly and just and just push her feelings to one side. Forget the crush. Yes that it just forget it.**

**She waits until she hears both boys move from the hall and she unlocks her door.**

**Then she puts of a movie and sits to watch it hoping Troy will come back to the door.**

**The next morning Gabriella wanders into the kitchen.**

"**God you look awful," says Troy**

**Gabriella turns and glares at him.**

"**What did I do?" asks Troy  
>"I unlocked my door yesterday and I waited for you to come and knock and so could apologize for blanking you and you never did," says Gabriella<strong>

"**Did you stay up all night?" asks Troy**

"**Most of it," says Gabriella**

"**Why?" asks Troy**

"**Because I wanted to apologize," says Gabriella**

"**I want to know what I did wrong," says Troy**

"**I you," says Gabriella looking down blushing**

"**Gabriella?" asks Troy**

"**Gabriella," calls Ryan**

"**Yeah," says Gabriella**

"**Come here a moment," says Ryan**

"**Were in the middle of a conversation," says Troy  
>"It won't take a second," says Ryan leaving the room<strong>

**Gabriella follows him out and into his room.**

"**You like him don't you," says Ryan**

"**Is it that obvious?" asks Gabriella**

"**To me yes to him no," says Ryan**

**Gabriella sighs.**

"**You've not been in this situation before have you?" asks Ryan**

**Gabriella shakes her head. "I was a loser at school no one wanted me," she confesses**

"**I'm gay we're all different it's not a crime," says Ryan**

"**I don't what to do," says Gabriella**

"**Follow your heart," says Ryan**

"**I'm scared," says Gabriella**

"**You can always talk to me," says Ryan**

**Gabriella leaves his room and goes to hers think whether she go with her heart or go with her head.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**University Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**The trails and tribulations of University Life. Follow Gabriella though life at Uni love, laughter and lectures.**

**Chapter 4**

"**She's been avoiding me all week," says Troy**

"**I'll be back," says Ryan getting up.**

**Upon his departure of the kitchen, Ryan proceeds to Gabriella's room and enters.**

"**Ryan!" exclaims Gabriella**

"**I'm gay," says Ryan "No why've you been avoiding Troy again?" he asks**

"**Crap," says Gabriella**

"**Yes crap you've been found out why?" asks Ryan**

"**Head and heart," says Gabriella**

"**Your heart and your head have two different opinions. Your heart wants romance and your head is being logical. You have to decide which you want. Do you want me to say anything to Troy," says Ryan**

"**No!" exclaims Gabriella**

"**It's not my place ok," says Ryan  
>"Just tell him I'm trying to make a very hard decision but I choose the right one he will know and find out how he feels," says Gabriella<strong>

**Ryan goes back to the kitchen.**

"**She's trying to make a decision a hard one. But if she makes the right choice you will know," says Ryan**

"**That doesn't make any sense," says Troy**

"**I can't say anything because it's not my place to tell," says Ryan**

"**It's mine," says Gabriella entering the kitchen**

"**Will you please stop avoiding me. I want to be your friend I don't know what I've done to upset you," says Troy**

**Gabriella turns and runs from the room.**

"**You've done it now," says Ryan**

"**What?" asks Troy**

"**It's not my place to tell," says Ryan trying and running after Gabriella**

"**There's something I haven't told you," says Gabriella**

"**Ok," says Ryan**

"**I had a boyfriend," says Gabriella**

"**That's not a bad thing," says Ryan**

"**He didn't want me really. It was a dare to see if the geek would go to bed. He wanted that one thing that I didn't want to give away. It didn't work however my older brother who was a somebody at school came home the weekend mum was away and my boyfriend was trying it on. Scared him right out the house and he never spoke to me again," says Gabriella**

"**So you're scared that Troy might do that?" asks Ryan**

"**No Troy is kind and sweet and I don't think he would be that kind of guy to go after girls to get that one thing. I'm just scared of getting hurt," says Gabriella**

"**If you know Troy is kind and sweet how will he hurt you in that way?" asks Ryan**

"**Because even if he does feel the same. He will still hurt me even if he promises not to. We'll fight, say something stupid, we'll break up," says Gabriella**

"**Couples fight all couples do. My mum and dad do and they been together for 30 years," says Ryan**

"**My mum and dad are divorced," says Gabriella**

"**I think that is part of the reason you're scared. Not all couples break up and not all get divorced it's the ones who fall out of love that do," says Ryan "Troy likes you ok that I can assure you. He's just as clueless as you are, you both don't how to act, what to say, if the other likes you. And it's ok to feel scared of the reaction you get so if he says no you move on and if he says yes you know it was a risk worth taking. Life is all about taking risks if you don't take a risk you'll never know what the future might have held or might hold," says Ryan**

"**You're a good friend Ryan," says Gabriella resting her head on his shoulder.**

"**I know. Now should I tell Troy to leave you alone or that you want to talk to him," says Ryan**

"**Um," says Gabriella**

"**Give you some space?" asks Ryan**

"**Yeah," says Gabriella "I'll speak to him when my feelings go away," she says**

"**Don't say that I will speak to him today and see how he feels about you and report back and I will even record it on my phone and then you can decided what to do," says Ryan**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Two hours later there's a knock on the door.**

"**Come in," calls Gabriella**

"**Hey," says Ryan coming in and flopping on the bed next to her**

"**So?" asks Gabriella**

**Ryan pulls his phone out fiddles with it for a second and Troy's voice comes into the air.**

"**Ok, ok I'll admit it I like Gabriella I might even be in love with her," says Troy**

**Ryan gets up and walks out leaving Gabriella with any even harder decision. Still the decision to fall heart or head but now she knows how Troy feels will she communicate how she feels.**

**Review please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**University Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**The trails and tribulations of University Life. Follow Gabriella though life at Uni love, laughter and lectures.**

**Chapter 5**

"**Do you know if Gabriella has made that decision yet?" asks Troy to Ryan about a week after the recorded I love her.**

"**No she hasn't," says Ryan**

"**You've been spending a lot of time with her," says Troy jealously and bitterness laced in his words.**

"**Dude I'm gay," says Ryan "You don't need to worry about me hitting on Gabs she's all yours. I'm her friend," he adds**

"**I knew it," says Troy**

"**You knew I'm gay. Why didn't you say something?" asks Ryan**

"**Didn't want to offend you," says Troy**

"**You wouldn't off offended me I would off just laughed and said yes," says Ryan**

**Minutes later Gabriella comes into the kitchen her movements tense as the boy she knows she loves is sat inches away from her. She makes her lunch as quickly and precisely as she can before retreating back to her room.**

"**What's up with her," wonders Troy out loud**

**Ryan just takes a bite of his burger to avoid anything coming out of his mouth.**

**Inside her room Gabriella is nervously pacing the floor after eating her lunch, she feels sick to the stomach and knows that a small part of her is going to regret the decision she has made the decision to be Troy's friend. After all, how can you just be friends with the person you love? Even when you know that it is what will hurt you the most. She can't tell him, she just can't she can't face the rejection.**

**On the other hand Ryan had said Troy liked her she'd heard the confession of love herself.**

**Ugh she felt like she was about to tear her hair out should she tell him and risk rejection or the slim possibility that Troy may love her or should she not and stay a maid for her life or date someone else.**

**Hold on date someone else. Yeah then she would see if Troy was jealous but she didn't want her first boyfriend, first kiss and first everything in a relationship to be some random stranger she wanted it to be Troy.**

**A shower she needed a shower and chocolate and a good book and maybe some fresh air and to sleep to clear her head.**

**So Gabriella hopped in the shower and then went out to the shop to get some chocolate. She then went for a walk to the park were she ate her chocolate and read her book. Before coming back to go to sleep avoiding Troy in every instance.**

**Maybe by morning she would know what to do.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**University Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**The trails and tribulations of University Life. Follow Gabriella though life at Uni love, laughter and lectures.**

**The chapter you've all been waiting for.**

**Chapter 6**

**By morning Gabriella was no closer to a decision and she wasn't sure she ever would be.**

**She groaned and rolled over pressing her head into pillow.**

**There was a sharp knock on her door that resounded round the room.**

**Gabriella groaned she knows who she hopes it is not and when she opens the door she is distressed to discover she was right.**

"**Gabriella I want to know why you've been avoiding me for almost a month," says Troy**

**Gabriella stood there awkwardly.**

"**Gabriella," says Troy**

**Gabriella stares at Troy, grabs him and presses a passionate kiss to his mouth and then shuts the door locking it and sliding down to sit on the floor.**

**Leaving Troy stood outside the door confused and dazed.**

"Does she like me?" **thinks Troy heading into his room and shutting the door.**

**Half and hour later both Troy and Gabriella are still in there respective rooms and are dressed for the day. Troy hears the click of Gabriella door open and opens his. She goes to sneak back into her room the second he steps into the hallway. But he is quicker then her and grabs her not giving her chance.**

**He quickly covers her mouth with his leaving Gabriella no room to talk.**

**Gabriella is frozen in shock that he is kissing her but then she realizes he must want to kiss her and starts to kiss back seconds before he was going to pull away.**

**Arms wind around waists and necks as the kiss prolongs.**

**Ryan walks out of his room and immediately sees the pair wondering how long they've been like that and if they are going to come up for air anytime soon.**

**When he decides there not he heads of for the day leaving the couple to themselves.**

**The pair breaks for air minutes later and after they've gulped some in immediately start the kiss again backing into Gabriella room for some privacy and to talk about what they are.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**University Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**The trails and tribulations of University Life. Follow Gabriella though life at Uni love, laughter and lectures.**

**The chapter you've all been waiting for.**

**Chapter 7**

**Gabriella had an essay to write. An essay about University Life.**

**Her lecturer had recommended her to the University board to write an essay for the prospectus about University Life.**

**University Life**

**I am a first year student. I am majoring in Creative Writing.**

**Uni life can be daunting. Being away from home. New people and places. Living on your own. Being you own boss and looking after yourself.**

**There are a number of things and feelings to deal with when starting Uni.**

**Paranoia**

**The worry that you'll be alone and no one will like you. The thought that people are watching you to slip up, so they can be the first to laugh. It only last a week or so and then you make friends.**

**This happened to me the first day I was so worried about meeting new people and what they would think of me. I was last into the flat I live in and my now friend be friend me instantly.**

**Stress**

**Similar to paranoia of friends. Also having work in on time. Doing the work right. Deadlines are VERY stressful.**

**I am always stressing out about deadlines for my assignments. But with the help of some motivational music and being a tiny bit stupid in staying up until 3am I get them done. It is also good to have friends who can pull you away for a little bit to give you a break when your to stubborn to do it yourself.**

**Friendship**

**You get close to people more than in the past because you live with them like siblings.**

**I am very close to two of my flat mates one started out my best friend and is now my boyfriend. The other is my best friend**

**Fun**

**At going out, meeting people, parties, growing up and making mistakes.**

**Tiredness**

**From talking all night to pulling all nighters to study. From stay up till 6 am sunrise watching movies, reading and listening to music. Or in some cases playing on game consoles.**

**Money**

**Uni the start of budgeting.**

**I was ok at this as I had prepared myself knowing I wouldn't get help from home.**

**I have a spreadsheet for each month with how much is in my bank. When I buy something using my card or withdraw money I jot it down and take it away from what is in the bank so I always know how much I have.**

**Work**

**Some people try and fit in a job around lectures and coursework. I haven't as of yet but probably will for experience.**

**Parties**

**Flat parties help introduce you to new people. People get drunk, often they get shut down due to noise complaints.**

**Growing up**

**Becoming more mature. Having to cook. Clean, cleaners always moaning, Be your own boss. Be an adult. Tidy your room without people asking you to. Still having fun though.**

**Immature**

**Water fights, facebook rape, locking ourselves in each other's rooms. Playing pranks. Dancing, going out. Acting like a kid in some ways especially money wise.**

**My boyfriend does this but not the money part.**

**So is university life worth it? The answer is yes.**

**A pair of arms wrapped around Gabriella's middle and a face nuzzled her neck.**

"**Almost done?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nodded a smile on her face as she hit send.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**University Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8**

"Oh that's so good," groans Gabriella

"You have a real knot of muscle there Miss Montez," whispers Troy placing a kiss onto her shoulder

Gabriella was lay on her bed, tummy down with Troy straddling her things and rubbing circles into her back with his fingers and his palms.

Troy moved his fingers down Gabriella's back easing the knots of stress. When he was done Gabriella was fast asleep.

"She's drained herself," thinks Troy as he slides of the bed, placing a kiss on her forehead as he left the room to go and down some coursework.

Gabriella woke refreshed a few hours later to see no Troy. She sat up and looked around, seeing no note she swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked at the clock. It was 1 am in the morning. What time has she drifted off?

Changing into her pyjamas she climbed back into determined to fall asleep again but half an hour later it proved that sleep was not going to come.

Swinging her legs out of bed once again, she walked to her door and opened it. Leaving it that way she crossed the hall to see if Troy's door was open.

Troy was in a light slumber just drifting into a deep sleep when his subconscious heard something, someone at the door.

Sitting up and stretching he rubbed his eyes and got up to see who it was.

As he opened the door he saw Gabriella on the other side, looking behind her he could see her door ajar.

"Can't sleep," whispers Gabriella

"My room or yours?" asks Troy

"Not bothered," whispers Gabriella

Troy turns round and goes back into his room. So Gabriella quickly goes and locks her door, before heading into Troy's room locking his door after she entered.

She snuggled up to his warm body in bed and so the warmth of the cocoon and the security of Troy's arms around her lured her back into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning came too early for the snoozing couple. But Gabriella had to get up she had a lecture at ten and it was nine. She could hear her alarm blaring from across the hall but Troy just wouldn't let go.

Every time she wiggled to get out of his grip, he tighten it.

Finally she had no choice but to wake him. Immediately noticing the time he let go allowing her to go get ready with promises to meet her outside there rooms 20 minutes later.

20 minutes later Gabriella exited her room to be greet by a to go cup of coffee and a coco pops cereal bar. Smiling gratefully she took the items from her boyfriend and they head towards her lecture.

Once the cereal bar was eaten and she had just coffee cup in hand. Troy reached down to wrap his fingers around hers and he continued to walk her to her lecture of the morning.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**University Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 9**

With the first year drawing to a close Troy and Gabriella both wonder where summer would take them. Where next year would take them. Needless to say they were both scared but both looking forward to the future. The future with each other.

Now there was going home, going to their parents. Telling their parents they were both in serious relationships. They planned to see each other over the summer how and when was a different matter. What the future would bring they did not know but they couldn't wait to find out.

Dorms were being packed up and as Troy and Gabriella loaded the last boxes into Gabriella's car. They knew it was time to say goodbye for a while.

"It's not goodbye," said Gabriella

"No," said Troy

"It's see you later," they said to each other

They shared a kiss and then began their journeys back to their parents homes.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	10. Chapter 10

**University Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 10**

When Gabriella got home for summer she was in for a shock. The Bolton's were sat on her couch and her mother announced that "These are the Bolton's, their son Troy, he goes to college with you. You're going to marry him,"

"I know Troy he's my boyfriend," said Gabriella her brows furring in cofusing.

"That makes this arrangement much easier," smiled her mother

In there hearts Troy and Gabriella knew that they had found the one. And they knew in the back of their minds that they would get married. So why fight their parent's decisions.

A few years later, Troy and Gabriella were done with college and it was the big day. Their wedding.

They both awoke on the day they would be joined in holy matrimony they knew they had love for the rest of there's lives.

_**(Minister **__Gabriella _**Troy)**

"**_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace._**

**_Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained._**

**_Through marriage, Troy and Gabriella make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. TROY and GABRIELLA will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other._**

**_We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of TROY and GABRIELLA. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."_**

**_"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"_**

**BRIDE'S FATHER OR ESCORT:I do.**

**MINISTER:**

**_"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives._**

**_By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for TROY and GABRIELLA from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labour – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness._**

**_This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you._**

**_Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."  
><em>  
>Exchange of Vows<strong>

**Troy: My beloved Gabriella do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. **

**I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honour as you so deserve for the rest of my life. **

_Gabriella: Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. _

_I love you, Troy. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Troy that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life. _

**MINISTER TO Troy:**

_**Do you TROY take GABRIELLA to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?  
><strong>_**  
>Troy "I will"<strong>

**MINISTER TO Gabriella:**

_**"Do you GABRIELLA take TROY to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"**_****

**Gabriella **_"I will"._****

**Exchange of ****Wedding Rings******

**MINISTER:**

_**"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring(s) in my hand?**_

_**May this/these ring(s) be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this/these ring(s) on her/their finger(s) symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.  
><strong>_**  
>Handing ring to the Groom<strong>

**MINISTER TO GROOM:**

_**TROY, in placing this ring on GABRIELLA finger, repeat after me**_**: GABRIELLA you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.**

**Handing ring to the Bride**

**MINISTER TO BRIDE:**

_**GABRIELLA, in placing this ring on TROY finger, repeat after me:**__"TROY, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."  
><em>**  
>Pronouncement<strong>

**MINISTER:**

_**"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.**_

_**In as much as TROY and GABRIELLA have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.**_

_**You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.**_

_**What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.**_

_**And so, by the power vested in me by the State of **__**Albuquerque**__** and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.**_

_**You may now kiss the bride."**_

Troy takes Gabriella into his arms and kisses her deeply. They then turn to face their friends and family and walk down the aisle as man and wife.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
